A Memory of a Time
by NileGal
Summary: Jack O'Neill has returned to the SGC by the Asgard after Season 7. SG1 returns to a planet, PC57621. After a devistating attack, Sam's leadership with a new mission, a new crew, and a new life will be tested.
1. All Reunions Aren’t’ Happy

_A/N:_ This is slightly A.U. I've always wondered about Laira from _A Hundred Days_ in season three, and here is my chance to mess with it It doesn't focus on Laira or the child, but it does have a major plot element.

Title: _Memory of a Time_

Rating: PG (may be bumped up)

Pairings: Laira/Jack, Sam/Jack

Season: After the first episode of season eight based off my perspective

Spoilers: 'A Hundred Days' (season 3) and some tiny ones from 'The Lost City Part 1 and 2'

Stuff: I own this planet and its people! I got the title named based of a Linkin Park song, _In The End_.

-------

**I. **All Reunions Aren't' Happy

The sirens in the Embankment Room rang through as the doors opened. SG-1 stood as the wormhole was created. They were going back to P5C 768, or Edora. It had been nearly four years since they had gone, although Jack O'Neill had visited a few times after they saved him from P5C 768. Soon after that they had sent the Gate straight, and were able to get the planet running normally.

 Jack stepped onto the ramp and entered through the wormhole without any hesitation. Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson soon followed, Teal'c taking the rear. Within moments they saw the familiar landscape of P5C 768. Jack took a heavy sigh and started for the town. Daniel finished tying his bandanna around his head before following. Sam stayed behind, watching as the two went off. Teal'c stopped on the steps to the gate and turned to her.

"If we do not leave now, Major Carter, we will arrive late." Teal'c said. Sam looked back at the Stargate for a moment, before nodding to Teal'c and joining him as they lagged behind the rest of the team. Teal'c looked at Sam worriedly. Once they had saved Jack thanks to the Asgard, she was rather quiet. Jack had also been distancing himself away from Sam, more than what their job position called for. Teal'c looked up a head as an older Garren joined them.

"Major Carter! Teal'c!" Garren smiled happily as he joined the two. "It has been a long time since you've come to Edora. Welcome back!" he embraced them both and Sam let out a short laugh and returned the hug. Teal'c oddly returned the gesture before looking at Sam. "Come, O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are waiting at the village! Our village will have a gathering in your honor!" he turned and quickly headed off.

"At least he is in good spirits," Sam said and continued on. Teal'c watched her for a moment before following

------------------------

Sam stepped outside Laira's home. She watched the people in side from over her shoulder, dancing and making merry times. She came and sat down on a log, looking up at the sky. There were no comets or asteroids tonight. She sighed sadly, taking out her canteen of water and looking at it for a long moment before taking a large drink of it. Footsteps stopped behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the large black boots of her Commanding Officer.

"Stars sure are bright tonight." Jack mentioned, looking up at them. Sam nodded and removed her hat, scratching her forehead.

It didn't make any sense to her. Ever since the Asgard saved Jack…it wasn't the same anymore. He was the same to everyone, but her. They had to be distant, because of their duties, their jobs…but, now it was different. Now they just worked along side each other, as if their friendship didn't really live. As if they were just team mates, nothing more.

"Yeah, they are." Sam agreed, not looking up at him. There was a stiff atmosphere between the two; she couldn't recall it ever happening before. Finally she looked up for a moment, seeing him looking behind his shoulder. Sam's eyes followed his to where Laira stood, the nearly-four year old child running around beside her. Sam studied the child's features, recognizing those of her Commanding Officer's. She turned her head to the ground again, looking at it.

_"So when the third MALP sent back just a few seconds of telemetry, we knew the gate was hor…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as Jack passed by her. "zontal.." she finished. She looked at Daniel before bringing herself to look at her Commanding Officer. "Is he alright?"_

_"He's fine." Daniel reassured. "I just don't think he was expecting to go home again."_

Somehow that had hurt her, when Daniel said that. It had only hurt a little, in the pain of shock and confusion. But now, after what they had been through and now after saving him with the Asgard, it somehow hurt worse. Maybe it was because he had been happy on Edora. On P5C 768, happy. Happier with Laira and this village than he was on Earth.

Jack shifted his weight. Sam returned to the present from her thoughts.

"You alright?" Jack asked. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, the hat shading her sad eyes.

"….yes Sir." Sam said softly and hesitantly.

"Alright then." Jack said, turned, and left. Sam turned and watched him return to Laira's side with the small girl at her side.

Sam waited for Jack to return inside before she stood. She had collected the samples she needed for this mission. She'd wait for the others by the Stargate. She felt a grab on her arm and turned, seeing Daniel standing there. She stared at him; he was like an older brother. The only one she could talk to about anything, even her forbidden relationship, and still get a fraction of help and balance back. They had spent a lot of time together after they defeated Anubis…and, Jack…

"Sam, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, breaking into her thoughts. He saw her eyes shift to the house and he understood, going with Sam until she decided to stop. She stopped in front of the stairs to the Stargate before collapsing on her bottom on the stairs and staring at the ground. Daniel bit his lip, turning off his end of the radio and reached down, turning off Sam's. She would even begin to talk if she knew that Jack might be listening. He sat down beside her. "Alright, let's ask this again. What's wrong, Sam? You were so happy when Jack was back…but lately, you've been just as melancholy as you were then. So, what has gotten you all worked up."

Sam took in a shaky breath, unsure on how to answer. Over the last months Daniel and her and talked so much, and he was now positive that Jack and her loved each other, even though it would never work out. "Daniel…." She said softly. "….how long has it been…since, they saved Colonel O'Neill…?"

Daniel puffed his lower lip out in his thinking position, doing the math. "About three weeks."

Sam nodded slowly. "Three weeks. Three weeks ago, he was brought back…to the SGC….he was smiling, happy to see everyone….but…" she trailed off. Daniel had learned to let Sam say things on her own. "…he saw me, and stared at me…with that look he had before…..and….he hasn't even said my name this whole time…he didn't even say 'Hey Carter!'…" she went to remove her tears away but Daniel caught her hand.

"Now come on, Sam, you know that the rule is to let yourself go." Daniel said slowly, releasing her hand. "If you keep this bottled inside, it's going to become worse." Sam let out a stifled sob and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sam, is what really bugging you….Laira…?"

 Sam looked at him sadly. She hung her head again. "I need….time off."

"Don't we all?"

"I….need time off." She said again, not looking up. "It's all been to emotionally stressful…with Janet dieing, and then the search for Atlantis, what happened to Colonel O'Niell…..and how the Tok'ra aren't helping us, I might not see Dad again…..I just, just….need to escape and go away…." She rubbed her eyes, tears coming down. "I….might just, quit the SGC all together."

"Sam, you can't." Daniel said. "I mean, the government wants to close it down already, right? So why not just….." he sighed, stopping his thought as he saw Sam's shoulders shake in tears. Daniel thought for a moment. "You have the samples you need, right?" Sam nodded. "Alright, we'll send you back to the SGC….and if Jack has a problem, then I'll protect you." He smiled and Sam smiled for a moment.

Daniel helped Sam to her feet. He dialed to Earth, and Sam gave their code as the gate opened. Daniel nodded to Sam and she walked through the event horizon. Daniel turned his radio back on to hear Jack's voice yelling for them to get at the gate. He sighed and turned, leaning against the D.H.D. as Jack and Teal'c ran into the area.

Jack looked around and saw Daniel. "Daniel, why didn't you respond?"

"Where is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, looking around the area. "Did she not accompany you?"

"I sent her home." Daniel said. Teal'c lifted his eyebrow and Jack, once he had recovered from shock, came and stood right in Daniel's face. Daniel stood there, unafraid. After all, what was Jack going to really do?

"I didn't give any authorization to that!" Jack yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?! I thought some damned snake head was coming here! Why the hell did Carter go home, and why the hell are you giving orders for her to go!"

Daniel shook his head. "She is not emotionally stable for this kind of thing right now, Jack. She had what she came for. You don't know what kind of living emotional hell she has lived through!" Jack stared at him. "We lost Janet. Then you went and almost died on us, and due to what's going on at the SGC, it put more stress on her. Now the Tok'ra isn't being friendly anymore, she's afraid of not seeing her dad again….and then she comes into the briefing room to find you sitting there."

Jack didn't say anything.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "You know, Jack, you are the one that wanted to stay an over night mission. I'm going home." He turned and began to hit the address for Earth. He heard a gun lock. Daniel sighed…Thor had warned them that Jack may be changed when they had freed him. He sighed again and looked over his shoulder. "Jack, for one, I'm not even in the military, so, ordering me around against my consent isn't going to work. You know, we've been through a lot of crap since you decided to go and be Earth's hero, Jack. Don't you dare start pointing guns." He hit the center of the D.H.D., and placed in the code, and went through the gate.

Jack looked at Teal'c. "What just happened?"

"I believe that Daniel Jackson is upset on how you are treating Major Carter." Teal'c said, looking at his friend. "You treat her as an acquaintance now, not a friend. It upsets Major Carter, who had turned to Daniel Jackson to help her emotional trauma when you were in the Artic Outpost, O'Neill."

Jack sighed and scratched his forehead.

------------------------

Sam sat at her desk. The lights were off, and no machines were running besides the clock on the wall. It gave the room a dark cave like feeling, something that she was quiet familiar with. It was just a few weeks ago that she had been late to the meeting and there found Jack in his seat, perky as ever. She wasn't even aware that he had woken up and that the Asgard had returned him to normal. She sighed, putting her chin in her palms and staring out at the dark wall. She would bet anything that Jack was going to have a sit down with her when he returned from Edora. Maybe he should stay there.

She looked up as the door opened. Daniel's head came into the crack and Sam smiled. Daniel flipped on the light and closed the door, pulling out a stool and sitting next to Sam. Sam sighed and looked at Daniel. "I bet the Colonel's pretty upset."

"Surprised more or less." Daniel shrugged, looking at her. "I'm not sure, but I'd….lay low for a while, you know?" he shifted something in his pocket and pulled out a notepaper. "By the way, the people on PC57621, the planet that the Tok'ra had us visit while Jack was….still in, well you know. They are requesting we return. Guess word has reached them about the SGC."

Sam took the letter and smiled, looking over the messy hand writing of the seven year old girl named Cortana. She was a girl on the planet of PC57621, the planet that her father and Selmek requested that they attend to, since they had Tok'ra agents there. It was a near desert planet, with a small variety of plant life. They had found the small city, and stayed with a family. Cortana had an elder sister named Freya, who was fifteen. They were rather fond of her, even Daniel and Teal'c had seen that.

"Well, I'll have to see Cortana and Freya again. One last good bye." Sam sighed. Good byes were painful. She folded the note neatly and put it in a safe pocket in her pants. "When do we leave?" Daniel did quick mental math in his head. Sam thought it was always entertaining to see Daniel do math in his head. You could tell when he made an error because his face would do something funny.

"'Bout a few hours." Daniel finally concluded, having lost count. "They are going to be thrilled to see you again Sam…I wonder what they will think of Jack, they didn't meet him anyways."

Sam sighed, shrugging. She was trying to keep her mind off Jack O'Neill as much as she could at the moment. Silence developed in the room and she stood. "Let's get something good to eat before we head off, Daniel. If I remember right, PC57621's food wasn't the best thing I ever tasted."

------------------------

"So….this, place." Jack said, taking off his gear in the locker room. Teal'c stood on the opposite side, his hands behind his back in his normal stance. "PC57621….it's friendly, right? I mean….well….know giant snake heads or anything."

"There had been rumors that part of PC57621 did in fact have contact or were ruled by System Lords at one point, or still are." Teal'c answered. "The town we had stayed in for a day was in not any form touched by the System Lords. In fact, the System Lords seemed very unaware of our presence on the planet at all, O'Neill."

"What's it like?" Jack asked. "Climate, appearance…?"

"It is rather hot. A desert."

"Oh, joy." Jack mumbled. "So, Daniel or Carter or you know anyone there?"

"Major Carter became friends with two young girls from the town." Teal'c informed. Jack looked over his shoulder at them. "They were named Cortana, the younger, and Freya, the older one. Both became very attached to Major Carter…." He watched as Jack slammed the door shut to his locker. "Tell me O'Neill, does this anger you?"

"Guess so." Jack muttered and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, and all he could think about was Laira and the little girl back on Endora. _His_ little girl, _his_ child. Maybe he could request the President to allow him to stay on Endora. It was a nice place after all, great weather, good food to. "Hey, T.." he turned and noticed that Teal'c had left. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. It seemed now that his whole team had some big conspiracy going on behind his back.

Carter most of all. She had barely said anything to him. Then again, he had said barely anything to her.

She was only his 2IC though. Forbidden relationship.

But the one with Laira on Endora wasn't. At least, it wouldn't be.


	2. PC57621 – Anger and Sorrow

**II. **PC57621 – Anger and Sorrow

They were shot through the event horizon and soon found themselves on the dry planet of PC57621. Sam straightened her gear and headed away from the gate as possible. Daniel sneezed into his tissue, placing it away and quickly hurried after Sam. Teal'c followed. Jack removed his sunglasses, taking a look around the dry planet. It was a near desert as Teal'c had said, but it seemed the mountains ahead had some kind of life. He sighed, straightening his P90 and followed. He couldn't bring to mind a time that Sam seemed so eager to get to a planet.

There he went again, thinking about her. He smacked himself mentally. He would never be able to let go of his emotional attachment for Sam if he kept keeping tabs on her emotions like this. He did have to, it was his job, but he didn't need to get to personal. Jack walked along, remembering hazily how sad Sam had looked when he made his choice. He didn't _want_ to hurt anyone, but tired to be the hero again…he wondered if he really did succeed. He seemed to be hurting her more now then ever…but then again, there was always pain in a relationship.

Sam's thoughts were completely opposite of Jack's. She had finally been able to put the deal about finding the damned Lost City behind her, for now. She could not wait to see the two children, Freya and Cortana. Sam had been amazed at their innocents yet the horrible knowledge of the world that they had. Sam hadn't been able to contain that type of childhood, with her father in the military and her mother dieing in the car accident. She could get into all the physiological things later. Right now, she needed to heal her emotions and what better way to do than to lose yourself in the lives of others.

The soon reached the top of a cliff that was near by. Sam looked up, seeing the walls of the city above. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Teal'c help Daniel up, and Jack climbing up. She quickly continued on her way, not stopping. At this moment she didn't give a damn if she was going to be court marshaled for not obeying her commanding officer. She wanted away from him. The doors to the town were opened and shouting was heard, welcome shouts. A young boy rushed over, his black hair was hidden in a bandana like piece of clothing, but his skin was tan and his eyes were dark. He smiled and embraced Daniel, nearly causing him to fall over.

"You have returned as we asked!" the boy said happily. Daniel smiled and ruffled his hair. "We are most happy, Dr. Jackson. I will send for Cortana and Freya now!" he rushed out down the street of the town, taking a left.

Daniel and Sam smiled at each other, and SG1 moved into the town. It suddenly went quiet, everyone staring at them. Daniel turned his head to where they were all staring, finding Jack. He remembered, Jack wasn't with them when they had gone to PC57621 for Selmek. They all stared at Jack, some lifting weapons. Jack's eyebrows almost met his brow.

"Carter." He said, glancing at her. Sam didn't glance back. "Carter, what the hell is going on?"

Sam ignored him and took a step forward. Daniel waved his hands to try and signal that Jack was a friend, but they did not remove their weapons. The boy returned, followed by a taller young woman with a little girl at her side. Sam smiled at them. The young woman let out a squeal of excitement and the two girls embraced each other. Daniel rubbed his aching ear and Jack stood, eyeing all the people around them. Teal'c merely stood there, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Sam, welcome back." The young woman smiled.

"'Sam'?" Jack asked and took a step forward. The young women looked at Jack, calm but had protection in her eyes. The child latched onto Sam's leg in fear. "Carter, you gave them your _name_?"

"Uh, Jack." Daniel came forward, protecting Sam. "This is Freya," he pointed to the young women who said nothing. "And the little one is Cortana. They are the girls that Sam made friends with on our last visit. So naturally they would call her Sam, just like I call you Jack."

"That's very nice, Daniel." Jack was getting annoyed. "But I asked Major Carter the question, not you." He grabbed Sam's arm. "Major Carter, I want a word with…." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a balled fist came and punched him in the face. Jack landed on the ground, taking off his sunglasses to see the boy standing between him and Sam. Sam's face was frozen in shock, and the boy had the protective and territorial look. As he stood more weapons were aimed.

"Enough." Sam shouted. Everyone turned and looked at her. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is the leader of our team, but was…away on duty….when we came here." She looked at the boy and Freya. "Come on, he doesn't mean any harm."

The boy mumbled something and the weapons lowered. He looked back at the group. "I will trust your word then, Ms. Carter." He eyes the group, and then left.

Freya stood still. Her tall frame and her fit body, with her dark eyes and dark braided hair. She eyed Jack dangerously as he got up, and glanced at Sam, seeing that she was now trying to coax her sister, Cortana, into trusting this…O'Neill. She took a moment and noted how distant both Jack and Sam were, and looked at Cortana.

Cortana seemed like an exact clone of her sister, but nine years younger. She looked up at Sam as Sam explained who Jack was to her. Cortana looked from Sam to Jack, and back again before walking over to Jack. Freya tensed. Cortana stood in front of Jack, and he looked down at her. She tilted her head and pointed to his sunglasses in wonder. Jack smiled shaking his head and taking them off, handing them to her. Cortana took them in her hands, moved them around, studying them.

Sam looked down.

-----------------

Jack handed Cortana the wakie talkie over to her. The six year old took it in her hands curiously, and Jack nodded for his team to turn off theirs as the child played with his. Freya looked over her shoulder at Jack, eyeing him before returning to cook the night time meal. Sam sat next to Cortana, avoiding eye contact with her OC. At least Cortana was making friends with him, it was more than she herself could do. Soon the rest of the team went into idle chat with Cortana, explaining Jack's attire. Sam stood, leaving her things beside the table, and stepped out of the house.

The houses were built upon each other like apartments, made out of dried brick and mud. She looked up at the night sky, watching the stars. How many had she been to? There were two moons on this planet. She felt herself reminded of Star Wars, even though Tatoonie had two suns and not two moons. She leaned against the dried mud wall that served as a fence. The door opened behind her, then shut softly. Heavy foot steps were heard, and she knew it was her OC. He couldn't leave her alone.

"It's nice out here." Jack said, looking up at the sky. Sam lowered her eyes to the ground. She couldn't find anything to say to him. She wanted to yell at him for not telling her that he had been released by the Asgard, then cry that he was back, her Colonel was back. Yet, he wasn't hers. He didn't show any sign of wanting a relationship…

"Hey, Carter?" Jack asked, looking at her. She blinked, removing herself from her thoughts. She glanced at him. "I'm going to give you point blank question. You are to answer it." Sam nodded slowly. "Are you even happy to see me?"

Sam closed her eyes. '_Of course I am you moron! What do you think I have been doing these last three months?!' _she heard him drum his fingers on the wall. "Yes." She said softly. He leaned forward a little, as if he didn't hear her. "Yes." She said louder, but not by much.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

'_You are the one that's been avoiding me, Jack!!!_' she thought. Though she turned and looked at Jack, seeing him staring at her. She had spoken that out loud. Now she was in for it. He straighten his posture, and Sam didn't move, afraid if she did he'd snap her spine. Had Jack ever scared her before?

"Yea…well, I guess." Jack mumbled. "But you haven't been doing much either." He looked at her as Sam looked away. "Back on…Edora, what the hell was that? Why did you leave without telling me." She opened her mouth and he held up his finger. "No, stop. I know Daniel gave you the idea."

"….because I needed to…"

"What? Needed to? Needed to go and see Pete?" Jack mumbled, his voice holding a stern anger when Pete's name was mentioned.

Sam clenched her fists. He was assuming again. She stood and looked him in the eye, angry. "I broke up with Pete after _you_ decided to go save the world." She held her voice at a low icy level. Jack's eyebrow lifted at this. "You don't give a damn about what I went through during these last months, do you?!"

"And what about me?"

"Yea, you." Sam glared. Jack glared at her. "I have been endlessly searching for a way to save you. And what do I get? I walk into a meeting late, seeing you with your cocky face. You didn't even say hello to me! You stared at me!"

"Maybe I was in some kind of shock too." Jack said angrily. "Maybe I had thought that you would have left the SGC."

"So you don't even say hello for the next three damned days?!" Sam was nearly screeching now. Jack held his ground. "I don't know what that damned thing did you your head, _Colonel Jack O'Neill_, but I do know that as an aftermath is defiantly not what any of us wanted! Dr. Weir included." She glared at him with all her might. He stood there on even ground, and she clenched her fists. He stood there, mocking her, waiting for her to strike him down. Sam felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. He was going to make her cry again, damnit! She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Major!" Jack shouted in his authority voice, but Sam kept walking. "Major Samantha Carter get your ass back here!"

Sam broke out into a run. Running from her past, her present, and her future. She ran until she knew she was about four blocks away before she collapsed on her knees and broke down crying. She had imagined this happening ever since what happened to Jack. That they'd fight, she'd run….and he'd follow her and embrace her, letting her sob on his shoulder.

But he didn't even follow.

----- 

"Well I don't know if I should congratulate you or punch your face." Daniel admitted, staring as Jack leaned against the wall in the room that they shared. Freya's family had offered them two rooms, Sam sleeping with the two girls. Jack glanced at him. "You know Jack, your being as much as an ass this time around as you were the first time I met you. Granted you had a good reason back then, but I don't think you do now."

Jack glanced at him. "Well being stuck in a place for three months allows people to think."

"And I'm sure." Daniel said. "Need I remind you I spent a year being ascended, thank you." Jack rolled his eyes. "Look, Jack. You obliviously aren't dealing with Sam…the right way. She is a woman, a military woman, but still a woman. After they go through something dramatic they need the person they trust and need the most at that moment to help them. Sam needs you."

"To hell she does." Jack said. "Carter made it point blank obvious that she didn't want me too."

"You asked her if she was happy to see you?" Daniel asked, and Jack nodded. "And she said yes?" Jack nodded again. "Well, there's your answer, Jack. Sam may have vented her anger out at you, but now she is going to be depressed as ever. You've been there for her, even as we faced your certain death….and how do you repay her when you come back? A blank stare. I know you guys can look at each other and say everything that you can't, but if I recall, you didn't even speak to her that way."

"And if I didn't?"

"I'm damn glad that you don't live with Sara anymore." Daniel muttered. Shock raised through the Colonel. "Imagine if Sam had been Sara….you would have gotten up, embraced her and held her as she cried."

"…Carter is a military personal…..my second in command…."

"And a good friend and a would be love interest." Daniel stood. "Jack, the SGC isn't going to be around forever. Either is Sam….I'm surprised she's dealt with this no emotional regulation for the last eight years…but, she is on her final limbs, and she can't anymore. You are going to have to make the choice. Stay with the SGC and continue to live in your void of anger over Charlie, or move on and start your life a new with Sam…hell maybe someone else than Sam. But the way you are treating her, you aren't going to get a woman like that."

"How is a space monkey so deep?" Jack asked, humor in his voice.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack…you are a moron."

"Yea….I know." Jack looked out the window. "I know."

----- 

In all his time serving the Tauri and the SGC, Teal'c had never found himself this worried before. He stood there, watching as Cortana played with Jack's radio, but glancing over as Daniel and Jack had their conversation in the other room. They spoke in low voices, obviously about Major Carter who had run off even after Jack had given orders for her not to. Teal'c looked back as Cortana stared at him, and he raised his eyebrow. Cortana came to him and reached up to touch his tattoo. Teal'c smiled and leaned down, allowing the child to touch it.

"You are not like the others." Freya said. Teal'c looked at her. "You are not fighting with this O'Neill man."

"O'Neill is one of my closer friends, and he is the leader of our team. I do not see any reason to fight against his orders unless they are clearly wrong in nature." Teal'c answered.

"He has hurt Sam though." Freya spoke, in outrage. Teal'c stayed silent. "I can see it in her eyes and how she reacts when he speaks, even if it is not directed to her. I am not sure what this man has done to her, but I do not want him to hurt her again."

"O'Neill did what he did in order to save their planet." Teal'c answered. Freya's face did not change nor did her confidence in her observing.  "He understands that what he does hurts Major Carter, but in their positions, he cannot be close to her in the way he would like to."

"What do you mean?"

"Major Carter is a lower ranking military officer under Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c explained. "It would not be a problem if Major Carter was not under O'Neill's charge, but she is. They can be friends, but cannot proceed with their feelings they have for one another. If one of them were to retire from the SGC and become a civilian helper, then they could, but they love their job too much to do that to one another."

"I still am not seeing it." Freya mumbled.

"When O'Neill did what he did to save the planet, her hurt all of us. Major Carter took it the most, and endured it longer. When O'Neill had returned from his slumber, we had thought that he had informed Major Carter of his returning, but we were incorrect. O'Neill has distanced himself from Major Carter, leaving her confused." Teal'c explained. "It is wise for none of us to interfere with their relationship and their choices, Freya."

Freya nodded and took her sister into her arms, carrying them into her room. Teal'c took a glance at Jack and Daniel before leaving the house in aid to find Sam. He found her sitting with her back against a wall, her elbows on her knees, her head lowered as she sobbed. He frowned and sat beside her, and Sam lifted her head. She looked down again and cried. Teal'c brought her into a brotherly embrace, letting the woman cry against him again.

He had done that for many times now. When Jack was lost to them on the planet, and when Janet had been killed. She had run to Daniel for support after Jack's near fatal choice, but now he was here comforting her again. Teal'c wished they would help each other, Sam and Jack, but he would not press it. It was not his duty or right to say anything about it. Only time would tell after all.

"We should return, Major Carter. We would not want our hostess to think we have left her." Teal'c mentioned, helping Sam to her feet. Sam nodded slowly and followed him as they went along. Teal'c looked up as he saw Jack looking out the window, watching them as they entered the home. Sam continued on to her room she was given, not saying good nights to anyone. Teal'c stood outside her door, looking over his shoulder as Daniel frowned, and Jack looked out the window still.


	3. The Tide of Destruction

**III. **The Tide of Destruction

_"Sir." Her voice was soft at first as she leaned over him, putting her fingers on the side of his head and turning it towards her as he lay in the chair. His half opened eyes looked at her. "Sir?" she asked him, then turned to her fellow team mates. "His pulse is erratic." She turned back to her CO, whose eyes were now closed. _

_She didn't know what she was going to do. She was still at a loss since he had healed Bra'tac on his own, still at a loss on why the Ancient information in his head would be killing him. Her brain understood fine, but not her heart._

_"Don't you dare leave us now." She threatened lowly. "We won!" he didn't answer. "Colonel!"_

_His eyes opened again and he stared at her. She felt like screaming at him to fight against the Ancient knowledge in his head, to tell him to come back to them. He opened his mouth for a moment, and closed again, as if having a hard time speaking. "Dormata…" he said softly._

_She shook her head in frustration and was about ready to grab him by the neck and strangle him. She looked over at Daniel for an explanation of what he said. The man spoke tons of languages, many old and even dead ones. He had better damn well know this one!_

_"That thing."__ Daniel indicated to the odd thing that Jack had rushed over when they had entered the dome. She pulled away from him, watching slowly as the chair moved forward and Teal'c caught Jack in his arms, carrying over to what was known as a 'dormata'. She followed them, feeling numb all over. What was Jack…no, he wasn't Jack anymore, what was this _thing _planning on doing to Jack?_

_Teal'c stepped back as soon as the interior lights gave off a dim glow. Jack stood upright in there, not moving, but looking at each of them in turn. She bit the insides of her mouth, her heart pounding against her chest in fear and impatience. It seemed like eternity before she rose herself to ask the question…_

_"Now what?"___

_At the question, Jack…no the thing, seemed to loose its posture from straight to slump. "Aveo Amacus.." he said softly. She wanted to screech and tell him to speak English!_

_"Good bye." Daniel translated._

_She looked straight at the thing that was once her Commanding Officer, but found that her legs wouldn't move as she had wanted them to. Ice formed around him, freezing him. The atmosphere in the room turned from confusion to mournful. Daniel's expression was strained and Teal'c looked as if he were to cry._

_"We can't leave him here. I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere!" she wanted to yell, but it came out softer than she had thought. _

She knew she and Daniel had spoken of Atlantis….but, it couldn't come to her mind.

_She went to the ice and touched it, putting her whole hand against it. She looked up at her Colonel's eyes, finding nothing but staring….but at her. Her military stanza held back physical tears…but not mental…._

"Sammy?"

_"Sir, at your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was going to say was…."_

_"I know."_

"Sammy?"

_"Sir?"___

_"What?"_

_"I should have done it."_

"Sammy….are you ok?"

_"Don't you dare leave us now. We won!"_

_"Aveo Amacus.."_

"Sam!'"

Sam snapped from her memories and bolted her head up like an animal that was shot. Cortana was sitting across from her. Sam glanced at her side to find Daniel sitting next to her; Teal'c and Jack were no where in the room. She looked back to Cortana, seeing the small girl her eyes large in wonder and in fear. Sam managed a small half smile.

"You called?" she asked jokingly.

Cortana leaned over the table. "Are you ok Sammy?" she asked, and Sam nodded. "Sammy, you have water on your eyes." She pointed to Sam's eyes and moved her finger down. Sam brought her hand up to her face, seeing that it was damp. Sam cursed under her breath and removed the tears with her sleeve. Daniel looked at her worriedly. "Sammy what's wrong?"

"Remembering something painful." Sam said softly. She remembered how she had even begun that memory. Daniel and she were explaining the Stargate to her…and when Daniel had drawn the symbol for Earth upside down, it brought back the memories.

_"ssh." He stopped for a moment and looked at the two. "Well?"_

_"You just told us to be quiet."_

_"No…when I look at this, I think 'ssh'."_

Sam shook her head from the memory. She stood. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but she turned on her radio and nodded, heading out. She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. How long were these memories going to plague her? She dreamed about them every other night now…why should she…Jack was back…wasn't he? No. He wasn't back. Whatever that _thing_ had done to Jack, he certainly wasn't back. Not the one she knew.

She walked, looking down and not thinking about where she was going. She had spent two of those three months pleading with the Asgard, every race she knew to try and help Jack. The army wouldn't send anyone down to dig him out, and they certainly wouldn't have let her dig him out.

_"I just hope its worth it…"_

_"Even if we do find the __Lost__City__.__ Even if we get there and find exactly what we are looking for to defend the planet…"_

_"THAT would be worth it."_

No it wasn't. It wasn't worth it. She'd rather have seen him possessed by an ego maniac Goa'uld then how he was then…how he was now.

"Woa!"

Sam found herself on her back and elbows on the ground. She looked up, finding Teal'c and Jack there. Jack regained his balance. "Sorry Carter, wasn't paying attention."

"It would seem that Major Carter wasn't paying attention as well, O'Neill." Teal'c mentioned.

Jack stuck his hand out to help Sam up. Sam stared at it for a moment before accepting it, and felt him pull her up gracefully from the ground. Sam began to busy herself with dusting the dust off. Jack looked up at the sky, then back down at Sam. He looked at Teal'c, who nodded and headed off. "Carter, a word please." Sam nodded and he led her down the road, taking her to a place in the near by wilderness…if you counted some spare trees and cacti a wilderness.

Jack moved his hand to a log, offering her a spot. Sam sat down, wordlessly. Jack took in a breath and sat beside her, looking out over the sand. Sam shifted uncomfortably. The words and moments of the incident three months ago repeated in her head over and over…and some from the time before.

_She leaned against the rocks, feeling her muscles and her body screech in pain from the last many hours of running. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and send oxygen to her screaming legs. She felt the gaze of her CO on her._

_"Come here." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, letting her lay her head on his shoulder._

"Carter."

Sam glanced at him. He was looking at her worriedly, or at least she thought he was, she couldn't see his eyes behind his begun sunglasses. She shook her head and looked at the horizon beyond. "You…wanted to talk, sir?"

"We'll, considering I already mentioned what I was going to say." Jack sighed, taking off his glasses. Sam looked at him, seeing that he was indeed worried about her. "Carter." He said, but she turned her head back to the horizon, not wanting to look at him. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on in her head, but he was determined to find out what it was. "Sam." He leaned over to her, all the authority from his voice gone. Sam looked at him, although the look in her eyes meant she would keep the distance she had always kept with him.

"I have another point blank question, and god I know you are going to end up hating these," he said, and Sam nodded, nearly dreading what was going to be said. "Sam, tell me what is wrong. Why are you so….how the hell can I say this, emotional? I know you are a woman and everything and that your side of the race is always emotional… but these last few days; you've been as emotional as I have e**ver** seen you. Just tell me, what is wrong, and if I can fix it."

Sam looked away, thinking. What exactly was it that was wrong? So many things were, and they were all tangled mess. She was mad at regulations for keeping her away from him when he needed it, mad at the fact that he was taken away from her for those three months, mad that he had said nothing when he returned….and, sad that he was so distant from her. Maybe even mad that he had gone with Laira on Edora…even though that was forever ago.

"Sam? God Sam, don't start doing that weird space out thing again."

Humor. She'd had missed his humor.

"A…mess of things, si…" she stopped as she saw him lift a finger. "Jack." She corrected herself; it felt so odd to call him by his first name! She looked at him, finding that with his eyebrows he was saying "_well..go__ on!"_ she sighed and shook her head. "I guess…its, mostly…what happened…three months ago."

Jack let out a soft "Oh". He took in a breath and looked up at the sky. "It shouldn't bug you that much….I'm here, right?"

"I guess so." She said softly. Jack looked at her for a moment. "It's…just not the same, si-Jack. I mean…when I walked into the briefing room that day…and saw you sitting there joking with Daniel, I thought that I had died and Daniel had ascended again." She caught his smirk at the mention of Daniel ascending. "I thought things would return back to semi-normal at the SGC, even though General Hammond is no longer in charge of the SGC….seeing how he wants to retire."

"Guess no one has informed you then…" Jack looked at her, she looked back. "They want to promote me to General and sit behind a big desk, dealing with paper work. Could you seriously see me, behind a desk like George…" he stopped seeing her smile and open her mouth, and he held a finger up. "No, don't answer that."

Sam's smile widened and she looked forward, trying to suppress a laugh. Maybe her Colonel was still there. She looked back at him as he grinned. "Well, then I won't answer it. But I can say that I think its an honor that the President would want you to run the SGC."

"Yea…who woulda thought an ol' horse like me." Jack shrugged. Sam shook her head. "Well then, we can always go by your carefully balanced tehcnobabble things then, Sam." He looked at her as she smiled, but tears were still in her eyes. "Is there….something you left out?"

"Why did you want to return to Edora?" Sam asked softly. Jack sighed and looked out over the horizon this time. "I understand, Jack…that you had given up on coming home and that you had wanted to stay with Laira….especially that she had your child….but…."

"It hurts." He said at the same time she did. He looked at her sadly and she nodded. "Sam…I don't really know, what to say. I mean, we both understand each other's views on that….issue, but…"

"It still hurts." She finished his sentence and he nodded. This conversation was against regulations…but, they were off-world, who was going to tell? She sighed and looked up at him. He looked so sad and distant, just like in Antarctica. She felt tears run down her face and she turned back to the horizon. She felt the gaze of her CO on her.

_"Come here."_

Jack wrapped his arm around her and held her to him. Sam placed her head on his shoulder and Jack put his sunglasses on. He half expected to turn and see Teal'c pinning down a SuperSoldier made by Anubis. He smiled, amused by that thought, and looked down at Sam. "Come on, Sam. Only way to heal is to heal together, right? So, then, let's do that. We make Teal'c and Daniel promise that as long as they don't write a report about us being non-officer like while we are here, we don't kill them."

"Jack…"

"Major, that's an order. Now lets get out of this heat, I'm dieing."

-----------------

Sam and Jack walked along side each other back towards Freya's home. Many of the residents watched Jack closely along side Sam, but most dropped it once they saw how much better spirits she was in.  She smiled as Jack told her about the look on Daniel's face when he had walked into the briefing room.

"I wish I had a camera, the look on Danny boy's face was priceless." Jack smiled. "He stared, took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, put them back on, and stared. He did that process about four times before I told him to sit down and pull his mouth from the ground. He then went into this large technobable like speech about how it was impossible for you all to save me. I let him run out of gas until he just sat there, staring."

Sam smiled. "That's Daniel." Was all she could think to say. Jack chuckled and stopped. Sam stopped a few feet in front of him and turned to him. "Colonel?" she asked out of habit.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked, pointing to the sky.

"Hear what?" Sam asked, her eyebrows lifted.

A large sound like a screech was heard. "That." Jack said. He looked up in time to see a Glider cycling the town. "Carter, I thought you said them snake heads didn't know we were here!"

"That's because they didn't!" Sam yelled over the roaring noise and leapt away as one of the shots came from the Glider.

"Daniel, Teal'c." Jack spoke into his radio. "Death Gliders, over head. Let's get these people to the Stargate."

"Sir, there isn't time!" Sam shouted over the roar of the Death Gliders.

"Ok, then, Daniel and Teal'c, meet me in half square." Jack looked at Sam as the voices of Daniel and Teal'c were heard confirming his orders. "Carter, get as many people as you can hidden." He nodded as Daniel and Teal'c rushed up, and the three men headed out to the congregation of men that had come out of the houses. Sam stood for a moment and watched, running back to Freya's home. She threw the door open, her gun ready to see Freya hurdling in a corner with Cortana in her arms.

"Get up, we have to hide." Sam shouted out over the small neighborhood. The neighbors rushed in their homes. Sam turned back to Freya as the teen tried to break down a door. Sam shoved her weight into her shoulder, jamming the door loose. She picked Cortana up and slipped into the small hiding closet, closing the door. Cortana clung to Sam and looked at her sister as Freya listened intently outside. Sam turned off her radio reluctantly. She hoped her friends would make it.

She prayed.

The sound of Death Gliders rang through the air and above Freya and Cortana's home. Sam held Cortana closer to her, watching the ceiling of the room as if she could see through it at the menacing Death Gliders above. As they fired and flew over, Cortana and Sam's grips on each other became tighter. Sam wanted to reach over and turn on her radio in hope that she could hear what her teammates were doing. Suddenly the ground shook and then stopped. Freya looked at Sam with large eyes and Sam looked up, unsure of what was going on.

The ground gave a giant shock wave off again. It shook the house and Sam clung on to Cortana to protect her. She felt herself be jerked from the wall then land against it again, smacking her head into it. She felt shock go up her spine and then down again, soon everything became numb. Her eye's closed, and she heard words being shouted but could not make them out. She slipped into darkness, a calm one.

Freya leaned over, and shook Sam. Sam's head rolled to the side, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Freya gasped and ripped part of her skirt, tying it around Sam's head tightly to help stop the bleeding. Cortana took the radio off of Sam's vest and gave it to her sister. Freya over looked it, and pressed the button, hearing the sounds of war outside.

"Hello!?" Freya shouted into the radio. There was static and gun shot. "This is Freya, please anyone from SG-1 respond! Please!"

There was static and then Jack's voice came through the radio. She couldn't make it out, but then it was there again.

"Who the hell is that?!" Jack shouted into the radio. "Is that Freya?"

"Yes it is!" Freya said, sounding panicked. "Colonel O'Neill, you must come! Sam is not moving and she is bleeding from the back of the head."

There was more static and then no sound. Freya grabbed Sam's gun, holding it close and moving her sister to hide behind her and next to Sam. The door to the house opened and she placed her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Heavy foot steps came, then stopped, surveying the area. The door opened and Freya held up the gun. A man in an armored suite with a helmet of bronze with ram horns coming from it saw her and lifted his zat gun. Freya shot the gun but it sent her back into the wall with the force. The Jaffa winced then went to shoot it again, but suddenly gun fire was heard and he dropped dead.

Jack ran over to the closet, helping Freya and Cortana out. He saw Sam and pulled her out, looking at the blood on the wall, then the back of her head. He cursed and picked her up in his arms. "Come on, we are going to the gate." He nodded to Freya who turned on the radio.

"Daniel, Teal'c." Jack shouted into the radio. "Carter's wounded, we are heading back to the gate. Bring as many as you can!" he started to run out of the door, Cortana following as fast as she could. Freya picked up Sam's gun and shot at the Jaffa that were coming.

Jack looked down at his arms at Sam, seeing how the blood was still coming, but not as much. She was pale and looked almost sick. He looked up as more Gliders came and frowned. 


	4. The Aftermath of PC57621

**IV. **The Aftermath of PC57621

Everything was dark. It blanketed her mind, but it was warm and comforting. She heard voices, muffled and soft. Something was beeping as well. She reluctantly came from her slumber and opened her eyes. As soon as she did, her head pounded horribly. She felt as if a large hammer was smacking into the back of her skull over and over, it throbbed and swelled like nothing she had felt before. She shifted her eyes over to her left, seeing the large man of General Hammond standing at her bed. It took her a moment to realize who it was, a moment for the blur in her eyes to go away.

"S-sir…?" Sam asked softly, trying to speak through the pain. General Hammond smiled, nodding; he glanced across the bed at someone.

"Welcome back, Major Carter." Hammond said, smiling. Sam stared at him, the pain from her head was reflected in her eyes; she closed them for a moment and opened them back up, forcing herself to stay awake. "How are you feeling, Major?"

Sam glanced around the room as best she could, trying to find her friends; those that were family to her. She didn't see any of them, not even a chair pulled up to suggest that one of them had gone off for coffee. Sam turned her slowly fading attention back to General Hammond. "Where…where's Jack….?" She asked. Either General Hammond had figured out how much they cared about each other, or he let that go because she was injured and clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"We were hoping you could inform us of that one, Major Carter." General Hammond said softly. Sam's eyes widened a bit, suddenly all the pain in her head seemed to drain away as shock and confusion took over her. "You were brought back to the SGC by a few of the locals from PC57621, you are lucky to even be here, living, with that wound on your head." Wound? What wound? When did she get a wound? "We had asked the locals that brought you here, but they insisted that you tell the story."

Sam couldn't remember. All she could recall was sitting there, on the log, with Jack O'Neill, talking. They had stood and left back for the village….but then her mind shot in pain and the throbbing returned. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the back of her head becoming warm. Her mind went in and out of the darkness, hearing Hammond call for something and people's voices becoming louder. She closed her eyes and let herself slip back into the darkness.

-----------------

"It is good to see you again, General Hammond."

Hammond smiled as Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey stood in front of him. She saluted, and smiled softly as Hammond smiled at her. When the SGC had been down those three months, Lieutenant Elliot and his team had been sent back to their families. Now, three months later, Jennifer stood in front of him, the first to return of her team. He smiled again, just like Sam. Jennifer stood; her military stanza and Hammond finally motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Please, Lieutenant, sit down."

Jennifer did as she was asked and sat there, her hands in her lap, looking around the office. She finally cleared her throat. "General, sir? I was under the…impression that I would be seeing Major Carter and SG-1 on my return."

"Well, a slight plan has changed, Lieutenant." Hammond answered and stood. "Major Carter is now in the infirmary." He could see Jennifer's posture straighten. "I don't have a report, nor are all the facts, Lieutenant, so all I can do really is let you by her side. Somehow I have a feeling that a woman beside her would help her best." He saw Jennifer trying to restrain a smile as he said 'woman'. "Dismissed."

Jennifer stood and walked towards the infirmary. She strode in, looking at the SG team members getting their physicals and check ups done. She turned to her right, peaking around the corner to see Sam lying on her bed, her eyes closed, and an IV in her arm. Jennifer came over slowly, standing by her friend and watched as her chest rose and fell, sometimes halting in the pain. She reached over and picked up the medical information that was next to her bed, reading the injuries of what had happened.

Major Carter had a large gash on the back of her head, currently having been placed together with stitches. She had second degree burns on her arms from what seemed like a near by explosion, and a fractured ankle. Jennifer looked up at her friend as Sam's eyes slowly opened, and the Lieutenant quickly put down the clipboard and smiled. "Hello Major Carter, it's been awhile."

Sam took a moment to regain her surroundings. Gray walls, she was in the infirmary of the SGC. She looked at the Lieutenant, taking a moment to try and remember who she was. "Jennifer." She said softly in an acknowledging voice. Jennifer smiled and grabbed a chair, bringing it over and sitting down next to the bed. Sam looked around, not seeing any of her team mates. "Where….where is everyone?"

"SG-1?" Jennifer asked. "I am not sure, Major…according to the General," she stopped, seeing Sam's eyes on her. They were large like a doe's. "According to General Hammond, they didn't return from your last mission. He has reported them MIA for now…until…you can recover."

'_MIA? Oh my god.'_ Sam thought. She closed her eyes. She was a military personal. People went MIA all the time during wars. Yes, this was a war. No matter what anyone said, this was a war against the Goa'uld. Why did it have to be her friends, her family, that was MIA? She looked back over at Jennifer, who seemed worried now that she had said it. "How are you, Jenn?" Sam asked, getting off the topic that plagued her mind.

"I have just returned from our three month hiatus." Jennifer said. "First of my team, Hammond said I was become a lot like you." Sam smiled sadly. "Is there anything I can get you, Major?"

"A super pill to get rid of this headache….maybe some morphine." Sam said. She looked over as the doctor shook his head at her, and checked the IV and blood transfers that she was hooked up too. Sam frowned, wishing she could remember how this all happened. Where her team mates were, were her family was. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears well up. Even though her mind couldn't remember, something at her heart tugged and stretched and stabbed. Something horrible had happened to them, she knew it. She couldn't remember…it stung at her heart.

"Major?"

"It is time you left, Lieutenant." The doctor said. Jennifer frowned. "The Major needs her rest for a recovery. I will send word for you if anything with Major Carter changes." Jennifer nodded and stood, heading out of the infirmary and into the control room for the Stargate.

-----------------

"I want that planet locked out of our systems." General Hammond said to Harriman, looking at the gate address for PC57621. There was no way he was going to loose another SG team by sending them to that planet in order to extract the MIA SG-1. Harriman frowned.

"General, sir." Harriman answered. "We still have people from PC57621 here at the SGC, if we block out the gate address from our computers, then we won't be able to send them home."

"The president has already given permission for them to become legal citizens." General Hammond answered. "There are other ways to retrieve our people from that planet, Harriman. We can contact the Asgard, maybe even the Tok'ra."

"I do not think that'd be a good idea." Jennifer's voice came. General Hammond and Harriman turned, seeing her. Jennifer saluted and came over. "I mean, General, sir. From what Major Carter told me from her reports, Colonel O'Neill never got a long with any of the Tok'ra. If we were to send one of them after him, he'd probably go ….well…" she shrugged.

"I am sure Colonel O'Neill would be able to support my decision." General Hammond said. "But, you do make a valid point. Harriman, I want you to contact Thor for us as soon as possible." He watched as Harriman nodded. Hammond motioned for Jennifer to follow him up into his office again. Jennifer closed the door behind them, standing on the opposite side of his desk as he sat down. "So, any changes, Lieutenant?"

"I mentioned that you had reported SG-1, aside Major Carter, MIA." Jennifer said. "She seemed shocked; I don't think she can remember what happened on that planet sir. Given how much blood transferring she has had, she lost a lot on the wound on her head. It may take weeks to months for her to remember. I am not sure what you will do with her during that time."

"When I last spoke with the president, he had something in mind." Hammond mentioned. Jennifer tilted her head to the side. "I believe that to insure that another Goa'uld attack does not happen in the area that PC57621 is, we will be joining our forces with the Asgard. I can't say much more than that."

"Understood, sir."

-----------------

_"Daniel, I don't care! We've got wounded; we have to run for the damn Gate now!"_

_"Jack, we can't! There is a whole line of __Jaffa__ over there, there is no way, I repeat, **no way**, we are going to be able to get through them all!"_

_"You are the expert Teal'c, seen these __Jaffa__ before? Tough, weak?"_

_"I have not seen __Jaffa__ like these, O'Neill. It is possible that this System Lord was not out to gain that of what Apophis had therefore did not come after him. Although, Master Bra'tac may know."_

_"Hey, Jack, Sam's come too!"_

_"….colonel?"_

_"Carter, shut up and don't move."_

…..

_"But sir…"_

_"Carter! That is an order! Shut up, don't move. Kids, we are moving out. Teal'c, Daniel, you go on ahead with the others. The rest of us will support back up cover."_

_"….Jack…what is…"_

_"Carter!"_

Sam's eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed, feeling all her muscles tighten. Her hands balled into fists in the blankets, and she looked around the infirmary. It was late at night, nurses and doctors weren't around, most likely eating. Sam looked at her arm, seeing the burns all down her arm. A large explosion rang through her ears and she looked around, seeing nothing.

_"Daniel! Shit, come on kids, we are moving out."_

_"Colonel…."_

_"Carter, stay here. Don't move. We'll secure the Gate, get a team for you, and we'll be on the way home."_

_"But…"_

_"Carter, no.__ Just, no, ok? Trust me."_

Sam grabbed the side of her head, shutting her eyes tightly as her head pounded. Her other hand touched the back of her head, and then she winced at the pain. She slowly glided her fingers over the stitches there. She closed her eyes, remembering holding Cortana close to her as the ground shook. Sam gasped and grabbed her head again as she remembered the pain that came from her head colliding into the wall again.

"Major?"

Sam looked up to see General Hammond standing next to her. Sam nodded to him, and the General sat in the seat that Jennifer had earlier that day. Hammond reached over and picked up the clipboard beside her bed, thumbing through the pages. Sam looked down at the bed sheets, her eyebrows drawn into a frown as she tried to scan her mind for images beyond her slipping into unconsciousness. All that came back to her was what she had dreamed.

"Anything you want to talk about, Major?" Hammond broke the silence. Sam looked over at him, sighing and rubbing the side of her head.

"Hammond….General, sir." Sam said softly. "Let me go back to PC57621, once I have recovered."

"I cannot do that, Major." Hammond sighed. "The gate address has been locked out of our computers." He watched as Sam's face fell from confusion to shock. "When and if you are to regain your memories of PC57621, we can contact one of our allies to help us identify the Goa'uld System Lord that attacked that planet. We shall have to wait and see, Major." He stood to leave.

"But sir…"

_"Carter! That is an order!"_

Sam held her head tightly as the voices happened in her head. "I…remember voices, General." She said softly, and Hammond turned back to her. "There was a battle at the Gate…the town had been over run by Jaffa….we were able to get out with survivors, I think…Colonel O'Neill was fighting with Daniel about taking the Gate back…."

_"Any hope, Danny boy?" Jack asked as Daniel looked through the binoculars from their spot on the cliffs. Down below, __Jaffa__ were loading things from and through the Gate. Jack looked over at Sam, seeing that her eyes were open but she seemed disorientated. "Hello Carter, welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"_

_Sam groaned, feeling numb. "Like a semi hit me in the head…"_

_"Yup, know the feeling." Jack smirked and looked at Daniel. "So?"_

_"I don't think so, Jack." Daniel said. "We will have to wait until we are able to get to the Gate." He looked over at Jack, seeing the Colonel watching his second in command worriedly. "We will have to wait." He repeated._

_"NO, we are going to go now."_

_"Jack we can't! That'd be suicide!"_

_"Daniel, I don't care! We've got wounded; we have to run for the damn Gate now!"_

_"Jack, we can't! There is a whole line of __Jaffa__ over there, there is no way, I repeat, **no way**, we are going to be able to get through them all!"_

Sam sighed, burying her face in her hands. Hammond patted her shoulder.

"I see, Major. We'll talk about it more later." Hammond nodded. "You get some sleep." He turned and left, and Sam laid down back on the bed. She closed her eyes, wishing sleep would come without nightmares, but she knew they would.

_"Carter, no.__ Just no, ok? Trust me." Jack said, loading his P90. Sam moved over by his side, looking over the rocks dizzily at the battlefield below. Teal'c and Daniel were fighting with the ones that they had taken with them, the __Jaffa__ seemed to have the upper hand._

_"Colonel, give…. me a ….gun." She said, although her words were spaced and distant._

_"Hell no, Carter.__ You can barely stay awake!" Jack stood and fired his P90 at the __Jaffa__ that were attacking the rest of the team. Sam weakly brought her hands to cover her ears. Jack stopped and reloaded his gun, firing again. He stopped then, nodding to a man who picked Sam up in his arms. "Alright Carter, hold on tight, we'll be home in a few moments."_

Sam turned and tossed in her bed, her IV becoming loose.

_"Colonel, you can't!" Sam said, watching as Jack was getting ready to make a run into the battlefield._

_"Carter, trust me damnit!"_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Carter." He ran. Sam pushed the assistant away from her and stood, swerving and watching as her CO ran to help Daniel and Teal'c. The three made a large dent in the __Jaffa__ forces. Sam looked up, seeing a Death Glider coming._

_Sam shouted into the radio, but she couldn't remember what she said. She looked up, her legs giving out. She kept her eyes forward, seeing the blast hit the ground and the debris shooting into the air. She shouted into her radio again, the darkness slowly returning. There was no answer from the other radios._

"Jack!" Sam screamed and sat up in her bed again, only two hours later. She hung her head in her hands, sobbing. "Daniel….Teal'c…."


	5. The Reassignment

**V. **The Reassignment

Entry 36, August 18th, 2005

Still here in Minnesota, at Jack's cabin. Even though technically my time off is up by now (those two months), George hasn't called about work. I doubt that he'd forget I'm here, heck, I'm staying in my former OC's cabin nearly three states away. I need more time off.  Even if it was just two months ago, I still can't even fully grasp the fact that in one day I lost my whole team. My family.

_"Major Carter, sit down." __Hammond__ invited Sam to sit._

_Sam sat. It had been two weeks since the attack on PC57621, and no word from any of Earth's allies. She had been able to report back to duty now, even with her stitches in the back of her head. Her arm was bandaged nice and snug. Sam looked up at her General in wonder._

_"I am giving you some time off, Major." __Hammond__ spoke. "You need time to recover emotionally and physically. You have two months, I'll call you when we are ready for your arrival back here at the SGC."_

_"General, sir?"___

_"Yes, Major?"_

_"Has…there been any word from my Dad?" Sam asked softly. __Hammond__ sighed and shook his head. Sam looked down sadly, nodding. Hammond dismissed her and she left, heading towards the surface._

I've been off base plenty of times. But, that day, when I left the SGC, I felt like I was….actually leaving. Leaving as saying good-bye. Even though I wasn't seeing Pete anymore, he wanted to spend time with me. I couldn't, not after what had happened. So I found myself on a plane to Minnesota.

Soon after my arrival, I had a call from George. He explained that since Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were still being reported as MIA, whatever was in their wills for me would be given to me. I received Jack's cabin….who would have guessed? After all, he did leave it to the rest of us, the SG-1…but…..

-----------------

Major Samantha Carter sat on the dock behind the cabin. The day was clear and hot, normal for August.  She held a cup of water in her hands, watching the lake, her feet submerged in the water. She now had shoulder length blond hair that was pinned back in a small pony tail and her attire consisted of shorts and a spaghetti string tank top, the shirt was a pale blue and the shorts were an off white. Sam took a sip of her ice water, staring out over the lake.

It hadn't felt like two months. All the days had blurred together, making it seem like only one week. Sam removed her feet from the water and stood, heading back to the cabin. She entered, and placed the water down on an end table, heading over to the kitchen. She stopped, looking at the picture wall. Jack's photos. Some of him in his early military days, others with him and Sara and Charlie. She looked around the wall for perhaps the hundredth time since she'd been here.

She found her favorite photo. It was of the SG-1 team, before the business with the Lost City, after Daniel returned. They were celebrating at Claim Jumper's. Daniel had a goofy smile, and Jack seemed to be enjoying himself. Teal'c sat there, his normal look. Sam sat beside Jack and Daniel, smiling, and leaning over towards Jack to be in the picture more. Sam smiled sadly, touching the glass in front of the photo sadly. She thought it was hard to loose Daniel…even what happened to Jack. She never imagined loosing them both.

Sam turned her cell phone on and headed into the guest room. She set the phone on the table beside the bed, looking at the photo that she had placed next to it. It was another of her favorites, but she had only found it once going through Daniel's things after his return from being ascended. She remembered on a mission when Daniel had taken pictures, but had never guessed at what he had taken. It was of her and Jack, sitting around the campfire in the early morning, sharing a cup of coffee. Both had just their greens on, and it was one of those classic 'look at each other before any personal sees' moments. Sam sighed sadly and lay down on the bed, deciding to take a nap.

_Sam opened her eyes, finding that some of the men from the village were taking her to the gate. She looked around groggily, trying to find her bearings. She turned to her left, seeing the large hole made from the Death Glider that had attacked. It was still smoldering, but she could tell that there were moving people in it. A __Jaffa__ stood, turning and seeing her. Sam tried to move, but wasn't able to as the __Jaffa__ raised his staff weapon. Jack shot up from behind the Jaffa, tackling him. The two landed and a zat gun went off, hitting Jack. Jack kicked the __Jaffa__ and looked at Sam._

_"Carter, get out of here!"_

_Sam turned to run but stumbled onto the ground as her vision blurred and cleared again. She attempted to crawl but stumbled. She heard a fire and turned, seeing Jack fall to the ground as the zat energy ran about his body. Sam felt someone pull her up and over their shoulder, and watched as the Jaffa aimed his staff weapon down into the hole were her friends were, and then she saw the back wall of the SGC, then nothing._

Sam shot up and looked to her left at the table as her cell phone went off. She removed her tears before picking up the phone and answering. "Major Samantha Carter."

"Major Carter." Hammond's voice said. Sam sat straight up. "I hope I haven't chosen to contact you at a bad time, Major."

"No, of course not, General."

"I'd like to call you back to the SGC, Major." General Hammond spoke. "I would like you to be back at the end of the week, is that alright?"

"Of course it is, General. I'll be there tomorrow." Sam spoke her good byes and hung up. She stood, heading to the closet and began to pack her things. Sam stopped and looked over at the picture on the table stand as she placed her suitcase onto the bed. She picked it up, looking it over, before placing it in her bag.

     -----------------

Sam looked up at the building before her. She hadn't truly expected to see the SGC again in her life. Sam fished out her identification card and entered the building, heading for the elevator in her BDUs (battle dress uniform). As the elevator stopped and she exited, she nearly ran into Jennifer who stood their waiting anxiously. "Lieutenant…"

Jennifer saluted. "Major Carter." She smiled and tried to contain her excitement. "We've been waiting for you Major. General Hammond has asked me to escort you to the briefing room." She nodded to the airman that was in the elevator and led Sam down the hallway to the briefing room. Sam climbed the stairs slowly, half expecting her team to be sitting there when she arrived, all happy and ready to surprise her. She and Jennifer reached the top of the stairs in the briefing room, but her team mates were not there. Sam came over and saluted to General Hammond, who nodded and offered her a seat. Sam sat down, and Jennifer sat down next to her.

"Welcome back, Major Carter." Hammond smiled.

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back." Sam smiled sadly back. It wasn't going to be the same around here.

"Sir?" Jennifer asked and Hammond turned his attention towards her. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"He will be joining us shortly, Lieutenant." Hammond nodded to her and looked back at Sam. "Major Carter. The President has asked that I reassign you to a new branch of the SGC that has been created when we were on down time for three months." Sam blinked. "If all proves well, then this will become its own function." He turned his head as a flash of light appeared and Thor stood there. "Welcome back to Earth, Thor."

"Thank you, Hammond of Texas." Thor nodded to him and turned to the women. "Ah, it has been a long while since I have seen you, Major Carter. Are you well in wealth?"

"As much as I will be thank you Thor." Sam smiled. She folded her hands on the table, wondering what this all meant.

"And you must be Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey." Thor spoke, looking at Jennifer. The Lieutenant nodded happily, still trying to retain the excitement inside her. Sam smiled, if this girl was a normal girl for her age, she would have let out a "squee" by now. Thor nodded to them all. "I have come like I was requested to."

"Just in time as well, Thor." Hammond smiled. "I have just told Major Carter of her reassignment…or rather that she is going to be reassigned. I didn't want to say too much without you being present." He noted the confusion on Sam's face. "If you will, Thor, please continue."

"Major Carter." Thor addressed, Sam nodded. "After your visit to PC57621, my people sent a message to your leader about what we have been able to create with your help against the replicators." Sam blinked. "We have proposed to your leaders that they join their technology with us and create a space craft that can go across the galaxy to defeat the Goa'uld."

"But, there is millions of Goa'uld out there." Sam said. "And we are under the protection of that treaty, why should we have to worry?"

"There is one System Lord by the name of Odin." Thor explained. "He has gathered a large amount of Goa'uld and System Lords to his cause and wish to come and enslave this planet along with many others. We feared that Earth would stand no chance since you have limited technology. Even though you have previously defeated the Goa'uld before, with more and more System Lords joining his cause, soon not even Earth can stand up against the loads of technology we have."

"Why don't you guys just give us something to protect ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Because, the Goa'uld were able to steal technology off on of our planets at the same time during your mission to PC57621." Thor informed them. "We told your leader and he had agreed to join forces with us in order to defeat the Goa'uld. If you will come with me, Major Carter and Lieutenant Hailey, we shall show you our finished efforts."

"Well, do as the man says." Hammond smiled. Sam and Jennifer stood, being transported to Thor's ship.

"We shall arrive on my home-world soon." Thor announced.

"I love this job." Jennifer smiled.

        -----------------

Sam and Jennifer looked around the home-world of the Asgard. Thor led them through the city and into the engineering sector. Thor stopped at a wall and looked up at them. "This is what we and Earth have been working on for the last two months. Within another three, we will be able to put it into full use." He turned as the wall was lifted, showing a window. Sam and Jennifer looked down to see a large ship of normal Asgard build, even though it twice the size of a normal one. Sam turned as Thor brought up design maps for the ship.

"This is the _EC4567 Horizon_." Thor spoke. "The name was donated by the people of Earth." Jennifer gazed over the designs. "It has many levels, including a bridge and a infirmary." Jennifer looked up. "And even a commissary. It took us many weeks to make plans that would be physically possible, but we have done so. Yes, Lieutenant Hailey, there is even a lab for experiments on."

Sam looked back out the window and down at the large ship that was being constructed. What did this have to do with her? She turned back to the alien and the lieutenant. "What does this have to do with me, Thor? I mean, this ship is very….interesting but…"

"The _EC4567 Horizon_ has more advanced technology and weapons than the _O'Neill_ did." Thor explained. "I see that Hammond of Texas has not told you of what your new assignment is?" Sam shook her head. "Major Samantha Carter, the ship you see out there, the _EC4567 Horizon_, that is **your** ship." Sam's eyes widened, not understanding. "By both my people and your people's wishes, you are to be in command of this ship. The _EC4567 Horizon _is a battle cruiser, Major Carter, the one that will lead our fleet into battle with Odin and his army of Goa'uld System Lords."

"I don't even know how to begin to fight him, Thor, all due respects." Sam said. "I haven't even heard of a System Lord called Odin!"

"Major?" Jennifer asked. Sam looked at her. "We did an analysis with Thor's technology based on the description of the Jaffa in your reports and of the eye witnesses of PC57621…the Jaffa that attacked you, they were Jaffa of Odin." Sam stared at her blankly. "PC57621 must have been either on his way to conquest or part of his territory that he hadn't been to in a long time. Either way, it was Odin who attacked you and the rest of SG-1."

Sam turned back to the window, staring down at the ship. She watched as the Asgard placed the other shell of the ship together, her hands on the rail of the window and she leaned over it. Jennifer and Thor looked at each other worriedly. If it was truly Odin's fault that her friends were gone…..Sam turned back to them.

"When do I start my new position?" she asked.

"As soon as both of yours positions are in state." Thor answered. "Hammond of Texas has asked that you both be promoted before taking on this new assignment." Sam looked at him strangely. "Lieutenant Hailey is also to be on your ship, Major Carter." Sam looked at Jennifer who smiled. Sam smiled back and turned back to the ship.

The EC4567 Horizon.   


	6. A New Meaning To Life

**VI. **A New Meaning to Life

 Sam looked up from her keyboard at the dark and blank room. She sat in her personal quarters at the SGC, just a few days after she had accepted her new position. She looked down at the keyboard and the dark screen of her laptop, letting the silence develop. Staring at the keys, she tired to figure out why she had accepted the new assignment so readily. She knew the answer, but she wanted to find a more professional and unselfish reason. For god sakes, she was going to be commanding a crew of at least fifty or more people; she couldn't be selfish like that!

Deep down, she wanted revenge. She wanted to kill the System Lord Odin personally. Kill him for taking her friends and family away, for destroying what she had felt was the most important thing to her in the world. Even though it was true, Sam didn't want to accept that she would sink that low. What would her team mates say? Jack would have stared at her, Daniel would have been in shock most likely, and Teal'c would have found some way to talk her out of it. Sam clenched her fists and smacked them down on the desk.

The desk shook and glass breaking was heard. Sam turned her head to the floor, seeing the picture frame on the ground and she reached down to pick it up. Sam took the picture in her hands, seeing the broken glass on the picture of her and her team, SG-1. She frowned sadly, holding it in her lap as she closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She clenched her fists around the frame as tears ran down her face, her shoulders shaking. SG-1 was gone; they were killed while trying to make sure she got off the planet. Sam opened her eyes, staring down at the picture.

Sam would defeat Odin. She would kill him. Sam looked up slowly and through her bangs as the door was knocked on. "Come in." she said lowly with her voice filled with tears.

"Major." The airman said. "General Hammond wants to see you within four hours for yours and Lieutenant Hailey's promotions."

"Thanks." Sam answered in the same low voice. The airman stood there for a moment, worried, before he saluted and left, closing the door. Sam lowered her head into her hands, feeling so disgusted with herself. She shouldn't use this new assignment and her crew to wreak her own personal revenge. It was wrong, it was very unprofessional. It was _not_ Major Samantha Carter. But Sam wasn't a major anymore; she'd be a Lieutenant Colonel within a few hours. Maybe _that is_ how Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter fights now. Down, dirty, and no better than the Goa'uld themselves. Sam found herself not carrying, even though her conscious hated the thought.

She didn't care. She'd destroy Odin with her own hands, and would make sure that all the System Lords knew about what she was going to do if and when she caught them. She wasn't Samantha Carter, that woman had changed when her mother died in the car accident. She became the military woman that everyone had come to know. But then again she wasn't Captain…or even Major Carter anymore. Sam had changed again in her life, but this time, was it for the better?

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter would kill this Goa'uld, and make sure all System Lords feared her name.

-----------------

"Incoming wormhole."

General Hammond turned his head towards the gate in the Embarkment room. He looked over at the men at the computers, identifying the GDO code that was being processed.

"It is the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open the Iris." Hammond said. Within moments the steal platting of the Gate was moved and Jacob Carter stepped out of the wormhole. Hammond smiled and walked up the ramp, meeting with him. "Good to see you again, Jacob."

"Like wise, George." Jacob smiled. "After all, no matter what the Tok'ra says, there is no way I will miss my daughter's proportion to Lieutenant Colonel!" he smiled, patting Hammond on the shoulder. Neither spoke of SG-1's fate, both the Tok'ra and the Asgard had been notified soon after Sam had awoken in her hospital bed and told Hammond what had happened. Jacob continued down the ramp and looked around as the Gate disengaged, and production on the ceremony setting continued. "Where's Sam?"

"Getting ready I imagine." Hammond answered.  "Ah, Jacob…you, may not want to mention anything to Carter about what the Tok'ra know of Odin…that goes for you as well, Selmak. She isn't handling the situation well. Hopefully having Hailey as her second in command will help her with this."

"_Let us hope so, General Hammond_." Selmak agreed. "_Jacob and I are in the process of speaking with the Tok'ra on being assigned to this ship of yours and the Asgard. It will benefit the Tok'ra._"

"And this means that we will know more information before the Tok'ra?" Hammond asked, folding his arms. "Do not get me wrong, Selmak, but the Tok'ra are not all that trust worthy at the moment. The fact that the Tok'ra do not tell us anything sets the alliance off on a downside."

"_We are aware of this General Hammond, yet the Tok'ra will keep to their ways for it has saved them in the past. If we cannot be assigned to this ship, then we will try to be on more missions surrounding Samantha. Jacob is more worried about her than he will let on._" Selmak smiled.

"Geez Sel, tell him everything." Jacob shook his head. "Well, Hammond, when is this going to start?"

"As soon as you can move yourself away from where our podium will be." Hammond and George shared a laugh.

    -----------------

Sam and Jennifer looked at each other as Hammond closed finishing remarks. They let out a sigh of relief as the applause filled the air, and both smiled. Jacob made his way to Sam and they hugged, smiling at each other.

"Congrads Sam, that comes from both Selmak and I." Jacob smiled and she smiled back. "I mean, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha." Sam shook her head. "I'm proud of you, Sam." He looked at Jennifer who saluted. "And congratulations to you as well, Captain Hailey."

"It was an honor to serve for the Tok'ra for that mission, sir." Jennifer smiled.

"_And it was an honor having you at our side, Captain Hailey. You will be a fine second in command to Lieutenant Colonel Carter._" Selmak replied.

"So Dad, think you'll be around for awhile? I mean…well, you know." Sam smiled Jacob smiled as well. "Maybe later we could go and get something?"

"I'd love to Sam, you know that." Jacob nodded. "Selmak and I are working on trying to convince the Tok'ra to let us stay on the _EC4567 Horizon _as a, how to say, Tok'ra Ambassador." Sam's eyebrow perked up and Jennifer frowned. " '_The__ Tau'ri are new to space travel, they will need a guiding hand so they will not do so foolish things_.' Is most likely how they will answer."

"Typical of the Tok'ra, no offense Selmak." Sam mumbled.

"_As none taken, Samantha.__ I understand._"

Sam nodded and turned to the Stargate as Selmak, Jacob, and Jennifer spoke with Hammond. She looked at the Gate and its symbols, remembering all the adventures this one piece of the past had given her. Within a half of a year at the latest, she wouldn't be seeing this. She would be in space, seeing the planets that she had visited from space, and from above. She smiled; it thrilled her that she would be doing this. Yet there was that nagging feeling of revenge in the back of her mind, but she didn't pay attention to it.

This night and day were for celebration.

-----------------

A/n: Short chapter, I am sorry. My family and I got sick this last week and I couldn't do much. Next chapter will be normal length – expect more characters!


	7. Carter’s Crew

**VII.       **Carter's Crew

Sam came over to the window in the meeting room, looking down at the Gate Room. Many American, Canadian, British, Australian and other nationalities, stood in the room conversing with each other. This would be her crew; the one that would go on _EC4567 Horizon_, and fight against the Goa'uld called Odin. She turned to General Hammond and Captain Jennifer Hailey as both went through the list of names.

"Many of these people have had family die in battle in the last eight years due to the Gao'uld." Jennifer said, looking up. "It's like we were just handed a bunch of renegade soldiers."

"They're not all soldiers, Captain." General Hammond spoke, pointing to names on the list. The names were grouped by colors. "You see, here. This is a medical personal, this one is an engineer. Most of them are going to be running the _EC4567 Horizon_ than staying in action."

Sam turned back to the window, and looked below. A dirty blond haired woman walked up to the ramp, inspecting the Stargate. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Cassandra Frasier standing at the Stargate. Sam quickly turned back to her seat and picked up the list, scanning through the names. Cassandra's was marked with a red, signifying that she was a medical personal. She looked at General Hammond.

"Cassie is coming on this mission, sir?" Sam asked barely above a whisper. General Hammond nodded, standing.

"You see, Lieutenant Colonel, Cassandra has been following in her mother's footsteps. And the President thinks that it is a good idea for her to come, seeing how she is not really an Earthling." General Hammond told her, coming to the window and looking down. Dr. Elizabeth Weir was trying to get everyone to calm down. Sam and Jennifer joined beside him, watching the doctor. She would soon be leaving Earth all together…before the mission to PC56721, Daniel had come to the conclusion that Atlantis was in another galaxy, the Pegasus Galaxy, and that the Gate Address was Eight symbols, just like the home world of the Asgard.

"You ready, Lieutenant Colonel and Captain?" Hammond asked, heading down the stairs. "It's time to welcome your crew."

-----------------

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Elizabeth called. Everyone turned their eyes to the Stargate, seeing that behind the doctor stood the three military officers. "General Hammond would like to address you now." She stepped aside and nodded, letting the elder man come forward.

General Hammond cleared his throat. "Welcome everyone to the SGC, Stargate Command. As I am sure you know by now, those who have had family working on the Mountain and found that they are dead, this is the reason." He gestured to the Stargate, and everyone's eyes followed. "You have been selected by your Governments to represent your way of life and fighting to the universe." He cleared his throat as people began to murmur. "Now, I introduce to you, your Commanding Officer and her Second in Command…" he stepped aside, gesturing to Sam and Jennifer. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and Captain Jennifer Hailey. Lieutenant Colonel Carter has been working with the SGC ever since it started eight years ago, and Captain Hailey has been with us for three years now." He stepped aside, and allowed the two to come forward, both dressed in their BDOs.

Sam stood in front of her crew, her arms behind her back, eyeing them all in turn. "I am Samantha Carter, your CO, as you have learned. I'll warn you now; this mission will not be easy. We are dealing with an alien race known as the Goa'uld. They enslave human hosts and create empires around them." People began to murmur and Sam stomped her foot onto the Gate's dock. Everyone went back to attention. "Your training in basic knowledge about our enemy that we have learned in the last eight years will start within a week. The reason being that during this week, Dr. Elizabeth Weir," she gestured to the doctor, "Will be conducting her own international team through the Stargate to another Galaxy. In fact, it is the Pegasus Galaxy." She stepped aside, allowing Jennifer to take the stand.

Jennifer took in a deep breath. "You will also learn how to use a variety of weapons, beside just Earth weapons. Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Asgard, Ancient, all of these, even if you don't understand what they are at the moment. You will have classes pertaining to your fields of study, but you all will have a class on weapon training and Stargate knowledge. I like to call it Gate 101." Everyone let out a small laugh and chuckle at this. She nodded to Sam who took the spot back.

"You all have been assigned rooms. Many of you will have two to three people per room until our departure date." Sam said. Everyone began to murmur again. "You all guessed correctly, we are not staying on Earth for this training. After Dr. Weir takes her team through the Gate, we will be picked up by a good friend of mine, Thor, and he will take us to his home world where your training will begin. We will hopefully have some representatives from our allies to teach you in the weapons."

Sam took a breath, eyeing her team once again. "You are dismissed."

They all hurried out of the room, except for Cassandra. Cassandra smiled and stood in front of Sam. The two looked at each other before hugging each other, laughing and hugging. Sam pulled away, her hands on Cassandra's arms and smiled. "You've grown a lot, Cassie."

"Thanks Sam." Cassandra nodded and looked over at Hammond. Hammond nodded and Jennifer did as well, and the two left. Cassandra looked at Sam. "A Lieutenant Colonel, Sam...that's amazing! Isn't that just one position below what Jack was?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, it is." She smiled and patted her arm. "Well, Cadet Frasier, you had better hurry along with your fellow crew mates. Who knows, maybe you can help them learn." She smiled and Cassandra hurried out. Sam sighed and turned to Elizabeth who was watching. "Well, things sure did change fast."

"Yea, they did." Elizabeth sighed. "I never expected to be ahead of a military crew…especially one going to another galaxy! I mean….just, wow. And with this new member of my team, Major John Sheppard… I'm not sure about him."

"Even though he has the exact gene from the Ancients." Sam asked, the two walking out of the Gate room.

"It's his record, Lieutenant Colonel, have you seen it….have you _read_ it?" Dr. Weir hissed.

"Yes I have, and he seems like a good member to your team." Sam hissed back, getting into the elevator. "You fail to notice, Dr. Weir that Major Sheppard saved three military men. You will need something like that going into an uncharted galaxy. And he is a military man, and even though he made a mistake, he thinks like one. Don't doubt him so much because of a record, Dr. Weir." She looked over at Elizabeth's sour face. "Colonel O'Neill didn't have that good of a record as well, and yet they let him commanding a Stargate Team."  She smiled as the elevator stopped. "My floor, see you Dr. Weir."

----------------- 

Sam entered the commissary. She could tell the SGC personal from her own team, and Elizabeth's team. She headed to a corner table, seeing one of the members of her team. He was a fitted young man, early twenties. Blond hair, brown eyes, tall and small frame, but trained in military fashion. Sam smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"Lieutenant Colonel!"  he stood up, saluting her.

Sam smiled. "At ease, airman." He nodded and took a seat. "May I?" she asked and he nodded, and she sat across form him. She smiled again, reading the name tag on his jacket. Lieutenant Jameson. She looked up at him and nodded. "Well, Lieutenant Jameson, how do you like the SGC?"

Lieutenant Jameson shrugged. "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" Sam nodded. "I don't really understand how you could live here for eight years of your life, Ma'am."

"Well, I only worked her. Most the time I was off world or was staying at my own place." Lieutenant Jameson nodded. "What's your first name, Lieutenant?"

"Jared, ma'am….." the Lieutenant looked up as someone joined them. Sam turned her head and let out a surprised gasp as Dr. Rodney McKay stood there.

"Long time no see, Carter." Rodney smiled. Sam nodded, remembering all the hot headed times they had. "Too bad we weren't able to continue what we had, Samantha….with me going off to Atlantis this week, a shame, huh?"

"Oh Rodney stop it." Sam rolled her eyes, waving her hand about. "I am sure that Atlantis will need you, so why don't you go and talk with them?"

Rodney shrugged and looked at the seat next to Jared. Jared nodded and moved over, allowing Rodney to sit down beside them. "Well, seeing how most the team that is here doesn't speak English, for one. For two, Dr. Weir hasn't taken a liking to military personal very much….and I haven't been able to find that Major Sheppard anywhere."

"Probably getting a talking to from General Hammond." Sam mentioned, looking over her shoulder at the food that was out. She looked at Jared. "So, Lieutenant Jameson, where do you come from?"

"Ontario, Canada, Ma'am." Jared answered. Sam nodded. "I moved to America when I was eighteen and joined the military. Never expected to be going through some alien technology."

Sam smiled. "See, there's a funny thing about that, Lieutenant." Jared looked at her oddly. "We won't be going through the Stargate to get to the Asgard home world."

"Why not?"

"Because it is an eight chevron address." Rodney spoke up. Jared looked at him oddly. "As you noticed, there are seven chevrons to a Stargate. Some planets are so far away that they need an extra chevron. The Asgard home world is one of those planets. And since we don't have power to get to it, usually one of the Asgards comes and picks us up."

"You've been studying, Rodney, I'm impressed." Sam smiled standing and getting something to eat. Rodney shook his head and looked at Jared.

"No matter what, kid, never get under her bad side." Rodney said.

"…Dr. McKay." Jared read his name tag quickly. "What did Lieutenant Colonel mean by…Atlantis?"

"Well, not sure how much I can say." Rodney thought. "What the current thought is that the aliens who built the Stargate, the Ancients, lived in Atlantis. Our thinking is that the Ancient's moved Atlantis to the Pegasus Galaxy to escape some kind of disease."

"And…you need a…eight chevron address to reach it?" Jared asked.

"You catch on quick." Rodney smiled. "Yea, we do. Dr. Daniel Jackson came up with it down in the Antarctic Outpost….don't worry, you'll learn all about it." He patted his back as Sam returned with some pie. "Didn't get any for me, Samantha?"

"Sorry, last piece." Sam played along and smiled back, taking a large bite out of the pie. "I'm sure you'll get some tomorrow, its ok Rodney."

Rodney mumbled and stood up, heading for the food line. Sam and Jared sat there, continuing to talk about the Stargate and eight chevron addresses.

----------------- 

"So will this new crew work out for you, Lieutenant Colonel?" Hammond asked that night. Sam nodded, looking at Jennifer who nodded as well. "I hear a report from Dr. McKay of the Atlantis Expedition that you and him met up again…any trouble/?"

"Not at all, General." Sam smiled. "We were humane about it this time." Hammond shook his head and Sam smiled. "It seems that Lieutenant Jameson has caught your eye as well, Lieutenant Colonel. He is a good man, good record."

"So I have seen." Sam spoke. She looked at Jennifer.

"I was talking with Dr. Watson about her background." Jennifer said. "It seems like we have a very well put together crew for our mission."

"Yes, we do." Sam said, and looked down at the Stargate again. '_But it won't be SG1…_'


	8. Leave Taking

**VIII**. Leave Taking

      Samantha looked up as the door to her lab opened. A military personal stepped into the room, and looked up. He was tall, had dark hair and seemed to be lost. Sam gained her posture and cleared her throat, and the personal looked at her. "May I help you?"

      "I think I'm…a little lost."  He answered, looking around. Sam lifted her eyebrow and he turned to leave. "Sorry for bothering you…..Ms…?"

      "Lieutenant Colonel Carter." Sam told him. He turned back to her and thought for a moment. "And yes if you were wondering I am the one that is taking the crew on the _EC4567 Horizon_, yes I have been with the SGC for eight years, and yes I am single."

      "Well….that was a bit more than I wanted to know." He smiled, and Sam looked at him oddly. "I was just going to ask where the food was."

      "Wrong floor…."

      "Major." He answered. "Major John Sheppard at your service, Lieutenant Colonel." He waved to her and she nodded.

      "John Sheppard, I've heard a lot about you." Sam commented. She stood and came over to him, and he lifted his eyebrow. "Dr. Weir doesn't think it is too wise to bring you onto the Atlantis expedition." John rolled his eyes. "However, I do think it is a good idea. You had better prove to me that you were worth fighting about, Major. Weir and I had a heated talk about you."

      "She is a heater all by herself." John mumbled and followed Sam out as she exited. "Weir has her head too far up her ass to even see what I was trying to do, but I guess that's what you get for being a doctor of _social human health_. Seriously, what kind of doctor is that? What is she going to do, make my mental boo-boos better?"

      "She is a valuable member to the expedition, but I do agree that her field of study is a bit…off." Sam stepped into the elevator and John joined her. She smiled to herself, John reminded her of Jack. He sighed and straightened his jacket, the Atlantis badge on his arm. "I doesn't seem like you are quiet ready for this, Major."

      "Well I sit down in this odd looking chair and find out I have some alien weirdo gene in me, then I'm shipped off to a facility underground where a giant stone dohnut is going to take me to a new Galaxy, yea I am defiantly not ready for this. But thank you for your concern." John sighed and folded his arms, looking at her. "So…what is a _EC4567 Horizon_? Sounds like something from that old show Thunderbirds that they are making a movie out of."

      Sam smiled and shook her head. "It is a ship that Earth and our allies the Asgard are building." She looked at him as he stared blankly at her. "I take it you….**don't** know anything about the SGC program."

      "Nope, not a damn bit." John sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. "Though I take it that you won't be here on Earth for long….you think you'll be in my nick of the woods?"

      "The Pegasus Galaxy?" Sam thought. "Well, the Asgard ships can go into other Galaxies, I suppose so…but it all depends if it's on my way of my mission, Major…why?"

      "Dunno." John shrugged. "Just thought you could go out for some fresh air and take a step out of that office of yours, Lieutenant Colonel." John smiled at her as her eyebrows met her hairline. "And yes if you were wondering that was an invitation to dinner." The elevator stopped and he got out. "See you around, Lieutenant Colonel." He waved and headed down the hallway.

      Sam stood there before hitting the button on the elevator to go down another floor. She hadn't dated someone since she broke up with Pete over Jack's 'death'. She blinked, being in shock as the elevator headed to its destination.

      "So, then did you do it?" Lieutenant Aiden Ford asked as John walked by. John stopped and gave him a smirk and continued on his way. Aiden ran after him, looking at him. "You did do it! I can't believe you, Sheppard, what are you thinking? We are going to be leaving in a few days and you are asking the leader of another expedition for a date?!"

      "Ok for one, it was a dare to tick off McKay." John explained, and moved aside as a doctor passed. "Two, she's always stuck in that lab of hers, thought I'd be friendly and bother to ask her. And anyways, come on, if she says no then I wont really be heart broken."

      "You shouldn't have done that." Aiden warned. John stopped and looked at him oddly. "From what I hear she was personal from a Stargate team." John blinked. "They have teams of four men or more that go through the Stargate for exploring worlds, she was part of SG-1. From what I hear, the rest of her team was killed off on a mission…asking for a date might not be the best things to do right now, Sheppard. You had better watch what you do around her, people say she can rip you apart with a look."

      "You heard that from the whacko Russian cook didn't you?" John asked. "If I over stepped the boundries, then I'll find out…in the mean time, don't trust that Russian cook….I hear that he crushes Asgard bones into his food."

      Aiden stared at him as he walked away. Aiden blinked and frowned. "Asgard bones? Where the hell did that come from?"

-----------------

      "And that in a nutshell is the theory of relativity."  Rodney finished, putting down his fork. Jennifer Hailey and Jared Jameson stared at him. Jennifer smiled, understanding it while Jared sat there and continued to stare blankly at him. "Maybe now we should get into physics."

      "With all due respects, I don't think Lieutenant Jameson could stand another lecture." Jennifer smiled. Rodney sighed and leaned back in his seat. Jennifer looked over at Jared. "So, what do you enjoy doing?"

      "Reading comic books." Jared answered. "Like the old Spider-Man and X-Men comic books. The movies that they made were pretty good too, although I really don't like some things. But besides that, the occasional murder mystery is always good."

      "Odd sense of taste." Rodney mentioned, chewing his food with a rather odd face on. "I meant the food, don't worry." He gulped it down and looked at the two. "Seems like on Friday we are shipping off!"

      "Seems that way."

      The three turned and saw John Sheppard standing there, hands in his pockets. Jared and Jennifer nodded too him, and Rodney moved over so the Major could sit down. They all gave their introductions, besides Rodney who already knew John. They began eating for a bit before Rodney cleared his throat.

      "Word has it you asked Lt. Colonel Carter out for a date." Rodney said. John nodded and looked at Jennifer and Jared who shared looks of shock. "Not sure if that is a good idea, I mean why bother to start some kind of relationship when we are going to be out in a whole other galaxy?"

      "It's not a relationship." John muttered. "I just offered to take her out so she is outside the base. Friends is all, I mean, come on, I barely know more about this…Stargate than I do women…or at least military woman that work on secret projects." He took Rodney's fork and ate a small part of the food, making a sour face. "What the HELL is that?!"

      "Maybe its Asgard bones." Rodney mumbled and took his fork back.

      "I'd advise you not to get too wrapped up in the idea of Lt. Colonel, Major." Jennifer said. "I know what you mean, it's just…she had a hard time, as I am sure you know. She isn't really open to any person, not even her friends. Just as a heads up if she agreed to your little date." John nodded and looked up at the clock. Rodney stood and pushed John out of the way. "What's up?"

      "We got to get packing." Rodney answered and pushed John towards the door.

-----------------

      Sam entered the Embarkment Room. The whole Atlantis team was lined up inside, talking amongst themselves. She made her way through, coming over to Dr. Weir and Colonel Marshall Sumner. Colonel Marshall Sumner was the military man behind the Atlantis team. He reminded Sam of an old war hero, ignorant and rude. She nodded to both of them. "Ready?"

      "Not really, then again no one ever would be I suppose." Dr. Weir sighed. Sam nodded and looked over at Hammond, who nodded. Sam took a step aside.

      "May I have your attention?" Dr. Weir asked, and everyone turned their eyes to her. "We are about to try and make a connection with Atlantis. If we are successful in creating a stable wormhole, we will proceed. We only have enough power to make it through the gate this once, and we may not have enough power to return home." There was a mummer of uncertainty. Dr. Weir and Colonel Sumner moved down the ramp as the gate began to dial. Sam watched as the eighth chevron locked and the wormhole formed.  Dr. Weir nodded and Colonel Sumner moved forward with his men into the Stargate. Sheppard stopped and smiled at Sam.

      "Looks like we'll have a rain delay on that cheeseburger, Carter." He smiled and Sam nodded. "See you in the neighborhood?"

      "Hopefully, Major, hopefully." She smiled back and John entered the Stargate, following Aiden. She came over to an Airman who handed her a bottle of Champaign. Sam nodded to him and came to the gate once they had gone through, and slipped the bottle through the worm hole, and then it closed.

      John turned and looked as Weir as she headed to the gate in Atlantis. He came over to her, looking at the green glass bottle in her hands. A small note was attached to it that said. '_See you 'round, Space Cowboys._ _Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and the crew of EC4567 Horizon_'. John smiled and laughed, taking the bottle from Dr. Weir and headed out.

-----------------

      "How long do you think it will be before they open that bottle?" Jennifer asked as she moved to straighten her sitting position in the chair. Sam turned from the window and looked at Jennifer as they sat in the briefing room. "I mean, it is the last real carbonated drink from our Galaxy…and I don't think the Asgard would be happy for us playing Soda Boy with their ship."

      Sam smiled and sat down beside her. "We'll see when we get there….we might have to go to the Pegasus Galaxy anyways, but we'll see where our adventures take us now."

      Jennifer smiled and sighed. "I'm going to make a t-shirt. It's going to say '_I joined the Air Force, got shipped to a top secret program, went through the Stargate, nearly got killed by Goa'uld, and came back…and all I got in return was this stupid shirt._" Sam laughed at that and nodded. "I'll make one for you too then, Carter."

      Sam nodded and looked down at her hands. Jack and Daniel would have loved that idea…she could just see Teal'c's reaction. His eyebrow uplifted, staring at them all as if he did not understand, but he would have understood that they thought it was funny. '_We Earthlings are just oddball I guess._' She thought.


	9. The Horizon Beyond Us

**IX.   **The Horizon Beyond Us

      "Is everything prepared, Major?"

      Jared looked over his shoulder as Samantha approached him, her hands on her hips. She was dressed in the uniform that had been given to the _EC4567 Horizon_; a suit much like Atlantis except it was gray and had a badge with the symbols of Earth and the Asgard Home World on it. Jared nodded and stepped back, allowing the higher ranking woman to inspect his work. She nodded to him and went on down the line, making sure everyone was packed. Within twenty minutes Thor would be here to pick up the crew, and everything that the Asgard requested had to be done.

      Sam continued on and found Cassandra standing there with the medical personal. She checked over quickly and nodded before heading off again, Jennifer hot on her trail behind her. Sam nodded and opened the door, letting the team fill into the Gate Room. She entered and stood on the ramp, waiting for everyone to settle.

      "Soon Thor will pick us up and we will go to the new Asgard Home world." She spoke. "I have learned that with new knowledge the Asgard have, they are equipping our ship so it will take a little longer than we had first expected. You have in your hands a list of classes you will be taking and also the room numbers you will be staying in. There are no co-ed rooms or bathrooms, so do not be expecting to do anything of the sort." Everyone looked at one another.

     Cassandra frowned. She could see the large change in Sam. The Lt. Colonel was cold, untrusting and yet loved her crew. Cassandra giggled inside, it reminded her of Jack, or at least what Daniel had told her about when he first met Jack. Cassandra knew, however, that Sam would want to live up and make her dead teammates proud of what she had become and who she was.

      "Five….four….three….two…." Jennifer counted. There was a flash of light and everyone stood in a large room. She turned to find Sam smiling at a small grey man. "One, damn I was off!"

      "Welcome, Lieutenant Colonel Carter." Thor greeted and turned to her team. "This is a rather large team that Hammond has placed together. However, it is no trouble, with the additions to the _EC4567 Horizon_, they will all fit comfortably."

      "Everyone!" Sam called them to attention. "This is Thor, he is an Asgard. You will learn about him and other Asgards when you take Stargate 101." Everyone laughed, thinking this was funny. "Captain Hailey, you and I will be attending meetings with Thor and the Asgard Council while the others are during their classes." She nodded to everyone. "DO not go into the places of this ship, the _DanielJackson_ without the permission of Thor." Everyone nodded and went to their own groups and conversed.

      Cassandra came to the three and smiled. Jennifer nodded to her while Sam hugged her. Cassandra lowered her eyes in front of Thor.

      "Thor, this is Cassandra Frasier, the young girl we were able to save from the planet that Neriti had control on." Sam introduced. Thor nodded and Cassandra smiled. Sam looked at Cassandra. "You enjoying your stay here, Cassie?"

      "It's so awesome! Jack had always talked about how much he loved the Asgard, I can't believe I am standing in front of one!" Cassandra sighed happily as if it were a dream.

-----------------

      "Your team learns quiet quickly, Colonel." Thor spoke as he looked at the woman. She had been watching her team members interact from the window of the meeting room, watching them move about in their own manners.  "I am not sure what more we can enlighten them of since the additions to the ship are not complete."

      "Additions?" Jennifer asked. Thor turned to her. "You guys are adding on to it some more? What is it this time?"

      "I am glad you asked, Captain." Thor moved a device and the screen behind him lit up with schismatic of the ship. "You see here, we have added a new feature to the ships navigational system. With the new location of where Atlantis is, we have added this feature." Sam looked over at the wall. "The computer will have all known friendly Stargate addresses into it, including that of Atlantis, in case of emergencies."

      "So if we know that Odin is on one planet we enter the gate coordinates and the ship will take us to that planet and or gate?" Jennifer asked and Thor nodded. "That is totally awesome."

      "However, you will need people to maintain this. With Earth discovering and investigating more planets, it will need to be updated most likely everyday. Hence we are in the processes of building a address communicator that goes three ways, concerning the ship, Earth, and our home world." Thor explained. "Now, if it turns out that the Atlantis has new star formations, and then we will be in need of adding yet another component to this."

      "It's pretty complex." Sam came over and looked at it. "It would require at least five people to maintain it and keep a running list of working addresses, and also it would require that they memorize the main addresses. Most likely Earth and your home world, possibly Atlantis."

      "That is….if any of that team is still alive." Jennifer said before returning to the paperwork of that day. She kept a running tally list of the people that frequently caused trouble and also those who were working their hardest. Cassandra was one of the hard working ones, as well as Jared. She looked up as Thor and Sam looked at each other with understanding of her statement. "I mean, even if the Ancients no longer inhabit Atlantis, I am sure something else took hold and lived in that city for a while…but then again with Weir in command maybe things are going ok."

      "I do not trust Weir." Sam sighed. "I do admit that she is needed for the mission, but I do not think that was a smart idea to place her in charge of the group. She doesn't even know the beginnings of how the military mind works, and I'm sure that she'll run into a lot of problems. Mainly with Major Sheppard….he can follow orders but he has is own way of doing things."

      "Much like former Colonel O'Neill." Thor commented. Sam looked down for a moment and nodded in agreement. "If you wish, Colonel, we may have the ship ready by the end of the week. All is left is the Address Navigational System and to finish the rooms and of course moving the personal belongings that we received yesterday from Earth."

      Sam looked at him. "Is it alright for me to walk around in the ship?" Thor nodded and left his seat, heading towards the exit. Sam followed him, waving for Jennifer to follow her. The two followed the gray man to where they were constructing the massive ship.

      Thor gave a short tour before leaving Sam in the room that would be hers. She nodded and looked around the room, finding that almost all her possessions were already moved in. She looked around and stopped as she saw the picture of her team mates on the wall, then under it was the picture from Jack's cabin. The one of him and her. She froze and stared at it, not remember if she had packed that or not. Sam took in a shaky breath and looked down at her hands, then back up at the picture.

      "I won't let you down sir." Sam whispered, putting her hand on the picture of her team mates. "I won't let either of you down. I'll make sure Odin pays for what he did…even if it goes out of the way of the treaty." She looked over her shoulder as Jennifer stood in the doorway. "Yes, Captain?"

      "Thor says they have to close the ship now….to finish up." Jennifer said softly. Sam nodded and followed her out, but was silent. Jennifer frowned but kept it to herself, she didn't want to make her commanding officer upset. She could tell by Sam's eyes that she was still deeply hurt by having her best friends torn from her like that, and Jennifer didn't plan on pursuing it. They left the ship and headed out to the mess hall to eat for the night.


	10. To Go Beyond…

_My apologies for the lack of updates.__ I have hit a writers block with this story but I am trying to push through it. This chapter is short, but hopefully the next two chapters will not be._

**X. **To Go Beyond…

Sam boarded the _EC4567 Horizon_ quickly. She walked down the hall, crew members saluting to her. She nodded to them and entered the elevator, waiting for it to reach the bridge. Sam stepped onto the bridge and the rest of the team stood at attention, saluting. She nodded to them as well and sat in her chair.

"In coming message from Thor." spoke Bruce Green, one of the men on the bridge. He pressed a button and Thor appeared on the communicating screen. There were three in all: one for communicating, one for navigational, and another for ship functions. Sam smiled at him.

"Things seem to be in order, Thor." Sam answered. Thor nodded.

The ship then began to move. Everyone grabbed onto something close as the large mechanics outside the ship moved it to the launching bay. The ship stopped for a moment as the mechanics let loose. Thor appeared on the screen once again.

"Now, move your thrusters to full capacity for lift off." Thor instructed. Sam sensed the nervousness of her pilots, but she nodded to them. The pilots placed their hands on the Asgard like control board and moved their fingers around. The ship gave a slight shake as the thrusters turned on.

The ship hovered from the ground then went to a forty five degree angle, zooming from the ground. The navigational screen shifted to the view of the Asgard buildings becoming smaller. The ship then met resistance as it exited the atmosphere. Suddenly the ship seemed to stop, almost like floating.

"Ship status!" Sam called out.

Cadet Amy Ling turned on the ship functions, scanning the screen. "Everything appears to be in order, Colonel. I'll know within a few moments if there are any damages that need to be attended too."

Sam looked at Thor and smiled. "A fine ship, Thor, congratulations. You all should be proud of it."

"The _EC4567 Horizon _is one of our most advanced ships along with the _O'Neill_." Thor explained. "Now, Colonel." The navigational screen came alive. "The last word we heard of from Odin was on the planet PC57621. However we have a mission we would like you to do." Sam nodded. A small light began to blink on the navigational screen. "In light of the new Goa'uld filling the shoes of Anubis, Ba'al has been taking what remains of the fleet of Anubis. The System Lords have met with Earth and refuse to make a treaty, and thus we wish you and your command to go to them on behalf of us."

Sam sat back in her seat.

"We are no position as of now to fight against the Goa'uld. Thus we ask that you do as we would see fit when speaking with these System Lords." Thor said. "Their coordinates have been sent to the computer of your ship. You are being expected to arrive within three days. Good luck Colonel."

"Thanks, Thor." Sam sighed and shook her head once Thor's line had been disconnected. "Cadet Green, set the course to the coordinates that Thor sent us."

"Yes ma'am."

-----------------

"So what do you all think of this assignment?" Sam asked, looking at her crew in the meeting room. Jennifer was at her right, with Cassandra next to her. To her left were the engineer coordinator and also the food coordinator. She could sense the uncertainty in the room. "Well?"

"You already know my opinion, Colonel." Jennifer said. "You know I don't mind doing things for the Asgard, and I really don't mind doing this assignment…but you know that I _don't like _the Goa'uld. Even if there is a piece of paper protecting us from them, that doesn't mean they won't try something."

"Like when they sent that meteor to Earth, trying to make it look like a natural occurrence." said Joseph Barns the engineer coordinator. "We could say one thing and piss off the System Lords like Wier did."

"Well we are all very aware of the….treaty techniques of Dr. Wier." Sam agreed. "And that is a good thing to be aware of, good point."

"Colonel." Cassandra said. "I'm not really sure if all the weaponry of the ship is up yet….so if the System Lords were to attack us after we tried to help them we may have an over run hospital wing."

"Perhaps…" the food coordinator, Larry Shounen spoke. "Since they know the ship is Asgard built they wouldn't try that…after all, the Asgard do put them in their place."

"But they also may not know we don't know how to control it that well…just like with Earth and the Ancient Weapon." Jennifer said. "I mean they aren't stupid. Sure the old Chinese one is getting a bit senile, but that doesn't mean they are morons."

"It seems like we have a fifty-fifty change every way we look at it." Sam said. "We have a chance of them fearing us because of the Asgard, and yet we have a chance of them attacking us due to our history of naivety with our space attempts." Everyone gave an equal shudder at the reminder of the incident they had learned about of Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill in deep space. "Either way, we have three days to figure out how to advance on this."

"They don't know we found Atlantis!" Joseph spoke. "Maybe we could use it as a threat…after all, with them seeing us with Asgard technology they wouldn't know what we are supplied with."

"We are there to _make a treaty_, Barns, not to _make a death wish_." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I believe it would be wise not to mention Atlantis at all." Cassandra said. "After all, they could find a way to examine our ships data and then take the 'gate coordinates to get to there. It's better that they still think that we haven't found Atlantis."

"Well noted. That's been settled." Sam agreed. "For the rest of it, I think we will just have to sit back and watch. The System Lords will tell us what they want us to do, and we will try to build off of that."

"We should stay away from being their attack dog." Larry said. "If we give them too much of our help they will expect us to go and save every single one of their establishments. Personally, I'd like to see the Goa'uld race down to just a scrape of snakes left."

"We all feel that way in some way or another, Mr. Shounen." Sam leaned on the table. "Yet they are part of the treaty and we are acting on behalf of this treaty. Therefore we can't do anything that the Asgard…"

"_Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Captain Hailey to the bridge.__ Repeat, Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Captain Hailey to the bridge._"

Sam dismissed the meeting. She and Jennifer hurried to the elevator, taking it to the bridge. They stepped onto it, Sam taking her seat. "What is it?"

"Incoming message from the System Lords." Bruce Green said. "It is an unidentified System Lord."

"Place audio through." Sam said, and heard a beep. "This is Lt. Colonel Carter of the _EC4567 Horizon_; your signal has been identified as a System Lord. We will not make visual contact until you identify yourself."

"I am Amaterasu." The female Goa'uld spoke. Sam nodded and they made visual contact. They found the Asian Goa'uld standing there with her silk kimono on, not looking to fond of the situation. "Colonel, we had asked the _Asgard_ to come, not you. We have already disapproved the wishes of Earth."

"We are working as of the Asgard, not Earth." Sam explained. "The Asgard are rebuilding from the attacks of the Replicators, so they are unavailable." She saw the Goa'uld flinch at the mention of the bugs. "We will be at your ship within the next day or so, Amaterasu."

"You had better, be _Tau'ri_." The Goa'uld hissed and the transmission ended. Sam sighed and looked at Jennifer, who sighed as well.


End file.
